1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an eyeglasses maintenance kit, more particularly to an eyeglasses maintenance kit that is convenient to carry, and that facilitates maintenance and cleaning of eyeglasses.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the outdoors, it is difficult to find a lens wiping cloth to clean dirty eyeglasses lenses. Likewise, it is hard to find a small screw driver to tighten loosened screws in an eyeglasses frame.